1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a recording apparatus that discharges ink onto a transported recording medium, thereby performing recording.
2. Related Art
There is known an ink jet recording apparatus that corrugates and transports a recording medium in a recording region of a recording head (see, for example, JP-A-9-48161). In this recording apparatus, a recording medium is corrugated by a transport guide disposed on the downstream side of a transport roller in the transport direction.
In the above recording apparatus, a recording medium passing through the transport roller is rapidly corrugated by the transport guide, and so the behavior of the recording medium is disturbed. In particular, the longer the distance between the transport roller and a discharge roller is, the more significant this disturbance is. Therefore, the wider the recording region of the recording head is in the transport direction, the more difficult it is to stabilizing the behavior of the recording medium. Due to the disturbance of behavior of the recording medium, the recording medium and the recording head can interfere, and the accuracy of ink hitting the recording medium can be insufficient.